Long Lost Sister
by Berks Best Dragon Rider
Summary: Alvin has found Hiccup's long lost sister, and offers to trade her for him. Stoick refuses to give up his son, so he finds a way to get her.But Alvin isn't happy about this. Will Alvin get Hiccup, his sister, both, or none?
1. Meeting Alvin

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 1: Meeting Alvin

Stoick the Vast loaded the ship for departure. Hiccup stood by, watching.

"Hiccup," Stoick said. "I'd like you to come along."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"You've been on the ships a few times, right? But they were all on life- threatening missions. This is a vacation." Stoick said.

"A vacation?" Hiccup repeated.

"Go pack." Hiccup did as he was told. He came an hour later with a large bag and they boarded the ship. After they set sail, Hiccup asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're just sailing around," Stoick answered. And they did. They passed a ship from Outcast Island. A huge figure stood proudly at the front. It was Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin and Stoick stared at each other for a while. Alvin finally looked away. Instead of staring and glaring at Stoick, he grabbed a young girl. She had long blond hair, a green shirt and green skirt with bright blue eyes. The Outcast boat stopped, and Stoick stopped his boat, too. Alvin threw the girl onto their ship and jumped after her. Hiccup started to help her up, and she was letting him, but Alvin didn't like the fact she was already warming up to him. Alvin grabbed her by her hair.

"Stoick," he said. "Do you recognize this girl?"

"Why should I?" Stoick said. Then he looked closer at the girl.

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked.

"How'd you come by her?" Stoick asked.

"I'll offer a trade," Alvin said. "The boy for the girl."

"I'll never give you Hiccup!"

"Then you'll never get the girl back. Chances are you'll never see her again." With that, Alvin threw the girl back on his own ship and leapt after her.


	2. Stoic's Story

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 2: Stoic's Story

Stoic turned the ship around and they went back home.

"Who's that girl? Why would Alvin want to trade her?" Hiccup asked. Stoic sighed.

"I guess I ought to tell you," he began. "Five years after you were born, I left for a while. I told you that, right?"

Hiccup nodded. He said, "Yeah. You said you left because Alvin was going to come."

"Well, that's not quite what happened," Stoic continued. "Yes, I left because Alvin was coming. I got to Outcast Island, and Alvin was throwing a tray a girl about the age you were. She was about four or five years old. Tears welled up in her eyes as Alvin said, 'Why can't you do anything right?' Alvin left the girl alone in the room. I convinced her to come with me and I put her on the ship. Then I fought Alvin. When we got back, I learned more about her. Her name is Melody. She doesn't know who or where her parents are because Alvin kidnapped her when she was a baby."

"Well, that explains a lot," Hiccup said.


	3. Melody Comes to Berk

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 3: Melody Comes to Berk

Stoic dropped off Hiccup at Berk and then went to Outcast Island after dark. He snuck through Alvin's house, which smelled worse than Alvin himself, who smell like yak dung, and he heard Alvin's heavy snoring. How can the others sleep? Alvin's snoring is deafening! Stoic thought. He passed Alvin's bedroom, and found a small door. Quiet sobbing came from the other side. Stoic quietly opened the door. The sobbing stopped. Stoic peeked inside.

"Come on out, Melody," he whispered and stepped back. Melody crawled through the door and they went back to Berk. Melody was really excited.


	4. Melody Meets Everyone

Long Lost Sister

Chapter 3: Melody Meets Everyone

The next day, Hiccup took Melody to Astrid's house. Astrid was with Stormfly.

"Hi!" Melody said. "I'm Melody."

"I'm Astrid," Astrid said. "This is Stormfly."

"Stormfly's a lovely Nadder," Melody said.

"Aren't you surprised that I have a pet dragon?" Astrid said.

"No, but then again, I'm never surprised at dragons. I can transform into them."

"You can what?"

"Alvin kidnapped me because I have the ability to shape-shift."

"Well," Hiccup said. "We'd better get going. Bye Astrid!"

"Bye Astrid! Bye Stormfly!" Melody said. They left. Melody met Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut and their dragons. Then she met Gobber.


End file.
